


If ( ) don't tell me.

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: "I've been looking forward to it since I was invited to your room. I want to touch you soon."





	If ( ) don't tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> After this year's Qatar GP Final Race.

After the opening, I invited him to my room and he came without a hitch.  
At about the same time as the door is closed, it is pressed against the wall and kissed like a bite. His teeth hit him too hard, but he got tangled in his tongue.

Since when have you been doing "such as this" with him. But I don't have any special contract, so I don't meet him in private. In the meantime, it doesn't matter who and what he does with each other... this relationship is rather irregular, but he seems to be more excited than usual after the opening.

Marc tickles his back along the spine with a kiss on the back of his neck.  
The core of the body becomes hot and sweats. Even the breath on my skin makes my heart beat fast. 

"Would you like some wine?"

I shouted because I didn't want him to know what I was expecting. I thought I had pretended to be calm, but my voice was ringing.  
Marc looked up at the voice and his eyes met. After a little laugh together, he squinted and said, "I want to do it now."

"I've been looking forward to it since I was invited to your room. I want to touch you soon."

That we were expecting each other, and my mouth relaxed. Marc then asks.

"How about Dovi?"  
"I wouldn't call you to my room if I wasn't expecting you."

That's what Andrea is doing as he pulls Marc's hand away. I take off my T-shirt and sit on the bed. His sudden action pushed down Marc, who was sitting next to him, and he became a horseman.

"Touch me, Marc. I also bought condoms."  
"I bought it too! You can do a lot!"  
"I don't want to do that much."

As he talks about it, he takes off his clothes and hugs each other naked from the waist up. It's so hot that you can't tell if the other person's fever has changed or if it's your own fever. It seems to melt and mix.  
He kisses Marc all over the body as if he were riding a horse. The forehead, cheeks, ears, neck, clavicle, breasts, nipples, pit of the stomach, flank, navel, waist... Marc raises his upper body as if surprised when he put his hand on the belt.

"WHAT!? Can you kiss me more?"  
"I intend to do so."  
"Why are you so aggressive today..."

He kisses Marc's dick. It is put in the mouth after licking it with the tongue from the root to the tip. Attach the tongue tightly. My jaw is already tired.  
It's true that I don't usually do much compared to Marc, but I think I'm excited today. I also feel a little better when he looks comfortable.

"Oh... Dovi, let's change... I want to touch you too."

He asks for it while licking his lips excitedly, and he lies on his back obediently. It immediately covered him, so he kept his eyes on Marc.

"What's the matter?"  
"I thought you were like a puppy before."  
"Was I better like a puppy?"

Say that and kiss while laughing.  
His palms are soft and trembling just by stroking my body. I can't stand the ordinary parts of it when I touch him. My whole body is like a sexual zone, and even here where his fingers are now in, at first there was just a foreign body sensation...

I take a deep breath and accept him. I can stand my voice leaking out, but my body reacts by rubbing the comfortable part slowly. But I can't help but feel my back moving at the slow and impatient movement.

"You don't look satisfied."

Smiling, he leans forward and puts his face on Andrea's face, kissing him and smashing his waist. Andrea gets his voice out of the way. Marc looks happy, kisses her from time to time, and makes her back move faster and stronger.

"Did you want this?"

I can't afford to say no, and even if I do, it sounds strong. I enjoy the pleasure without concealing my flushed face, and without stopping the untidy leak from my mouth.  
Andrea's orgasm comes when he mumbles, "Marc." after a sensation of electric current running down his back.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, but did Marc have orgasms?"  
"No, I haven't had an orgasm yet, but Dovi seems to be having a hard time, so let's stop it today."

Marc laughed and said so without rubbing Andrea's body.

"Will you take a shower with me? If it's too hard, just take a rest."  
"I'm resting."

Marc kisses Andrea, who answers in a hoarse voice, and heads for the bathroom.  
After confirming that he had entered the bathroom, he fell asleep while lying in bed, thinking that he was the only person who had orgasms and was somehow ashamed or unsatisfied.

A little later, Marc comes out of the bathroom, wears the clothes he had thrown off, kisses his ears as he sleeps, says "You mean so much to me, Andrea. See you." and leaves the room.

"Don't you say it face to face again?"

Andrea's little murmur was drowned out by the closing door.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are so bad that I quit it at once.  
There are still many condoms left.  
And I wanted to finish writing before Thai GP.


End file.
